User talk:SFchenobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SFchenobi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yamato Editing Hey SFChenobi, I got your message. I'm on my break at work, so I'll be quick. There's a problem with Yamato's page? I think I know who is responsible for it, but I'll bite my tongue. I'll take a look at it when I got a moment (No rest for me :,(.). A lot is going on with me IRL, so I can't say when. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Keep up the good work :)! Later for now :). P.S. If you added the Trivia for Shouichi Kazama, I suggest you fix it. I may understand Japanese to a degree, but like most, I'm not good with Kanji, so those not familiar with Japanese will not understand it. Translate what he said about Boku no pico into english please. Leesan3077 (talk) 01:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Leesan3077 Hey, i need help with creating some new pages, i intend to add the character Shishin, Youshi, although i don't know how to do it, appericiate it, if you can help me with it and thanks for leaveing me a message. Yo, thanks for creating Shishin page, although i would be happy if you can tell me how to create that little biography thing where it has an image, dob, three size, etc. By the way, what do you mean by signature? leaveing my name behind or something, so it's easier to notice who i am? If so. Demon Of WAR.... Gosh i feel like i'm some kind of game freak now.. DemonOfWar (talk) 11:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Manga EditingDemonOfWar (talk) 11:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Yo. I got some Majikoi manga (Raw), would be nice if you could help me translate. DemonOfWar (talk) 02:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) They are different to the visual novel, although it still kinda revolves around the harem route if you ask me because most of the girls actually has feelings for him. Similar to the translated manga of Majikoi (Momoyo) where you can find anywhere, except i got Kazuko and Yukie route. I also got the manga (Reality) Monshiro route in which i bought with a few other manga (Majikoi) which is more or elss an omake. There was an funny chapter in the omake where Youshi steals Moroka panties when he was crossdressing. LOL. Hello DemonOfWar (talk) 04:42, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Yeah. It's been a while Sfchenobi. I was away for quite some time. I came back to see Majikoi after knowing that A-4 will be released in November 21st. Makes me motivated ^^. How've you been? 23:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I've been good. I have quite a lot of free time lately. I am not really happy about A-3. Although enjoy it, when it's holdiay. Waiting for Majikoi A-4 is killing me, although knowing when it's going to be released is nice. Anyways, i wish the wikia has a changeover. Who's the admin Hey man do you know who the admin of the page is? I kinda want to change the interface of the wiki and improve it too Spaghetti the HAND (talk) 14:49, June 2, 2016 (UTC)SpaghettiSpaghetti the HAND (talk) 14:49, June 2, 2016 (UTC)